Leni Loud Monster Slayer
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Many people believe that Leni Loud is only good at fashion . But what if there is something else she is good at. Will you still think that she is sweet ? Lets find out . The Loud House Series belongs to the Tv channel Nickelodeon .
1. The Monster Slayer

**Warning this story will have many scary stuffs and bad language in the future it's also a reguest story from my friend who dosent want to post his name on his request , anyway you have been warned about the content of the story see ya all at the end of the chapter . Be safe enjoy .**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Monster Slayer

'' Do you believe in Monsters ? '' said a mysterious person to the audience whille ridding on a black bike on the open road .

'' Monsters like vampires , werewolfs , zombies , demons , and many more other creatures . Well since ancient times people have told so many monster stories , some believe in these creatures whille some dont believe in them '' said again the mysterious person to the audience .

'' Well in my case i do believe in them . But i bet you dont believe me at all , well no worry cause i am gonna show you all that these creatures are one hundred percent pure reality not just some stupid stories to scare the kids '' said the mysterious person ridding his bike on the open road . This mysterious person was in fact a girl wearing only black lather clothes . Her face was not to be seen because of the helmet she was wearing .

* * *

'' AHHHHHH ! '' a very loud yelling was heard that made the girl to stop her bike to see what is happening .When she gets down from her bike and not very far away from her she spots a man yelling really loud at what he was seeing in front of him .A full living walker was eating the corpse of his deceased friend .

The girl looks really pissed , she wanted to have for once a normal night . She goes straight where the walker was still eating the corpse of the deceased person .

'' Walkers , the most annoying creatures of them all . But this will be perfect to let out some steam '' said the girl as she grabs her revolver from around her waist and without any hesitation she shoots the walker breaking his skull into many pieces .

The man was still in shock and scared at what he saw , but he was glad that he was still alive .

'' Thank you , thank you for saving my life '' said the man who was now in front of the person who shoot the walker . But then he started to feel a very nasty pain comming from his shoulder . When he looks to see what is making him feel this way , he froze as he saw blood puring down from his shoulder and saw that the same person that saved him was in fact the one that shoot him .

'' Why ? '' asked the man in tears .

'' You dont fool me i know that youre also another monster , a stupid good for nothing vampire that wanted to kill that so called friend of yours , but that zombie came in the way and destroyed youre plans . And if youre asking how can you bleed , well these bullets i use are comming from the church , i also have many other ammo types for other kinda monsters like you ''said the girl in front of him .

'' How dare you ? '' said the man starting to run at the person in front of him revealing his vampire teeth .

'' Stupid fool '' said the girl shooting the man she just saved and she did not even bother to even look back . The girl gets back on her bike and leaves leaving the man to bleed in the middle of the road .

'' I really hate my job killing all these stupid monsters . But i reallly need the money hunting down these bastards to support my family '' said the girl finally reaching her destination . It was her house where she was part of one of the biggest families in Royal Woods Michigan , none other then the Loud family .

* * *

She gets off her bike and takes her helmet down showing a very beautifull golden hair , she was the second eldest sister of the Loud family none other then Leni Loud .

Inside the loud house , her other sibling were enjoying a nice and peacefull night doing there own things . Just then they spot that Leni returned home and everyone goes to greet her .

'' Hey there everyone . Wow i never expected you all to miss me that much '' said Leni trying to pose a fake smile to her other siblings .

'' Well , duh ever since you got youre driver license you can only be found on the open road on youre bike '' said Lola Loud to her sister .

'' Ohh ... im sorry but i had stuff to do so i cant be home everytime , you know my fashion career '' said Leni to her younger sister .

'' Ohh , wait i forgot the gifts " said Leni as she goes back at her bike to get the gifts she bought for her family . Just then Leni hears something really weird coming from the house of Mr . Grouse .

* * *

'' Hmmm , i have a feeling that i might need to check this out , and to make sure everything is okay ''said Leni getting really irritated right now as she goes to see what is happening . She looks over the fence and sees Mr . Grouse packing his garden sett ready to go inside the house . But he never noticed that a monster was looking at him .

Except for Leni who noticed him , it was a big werewolf hidding in the bushes looking really hungry .

Mr . Grouse was about to enter his house and the werewolf jumped from the bushes getting ready to attack but was kicked in the middle of the air by Leni ' s foot knocking the werewolf on the cold ground .

'' What was that ? '' asked Mr . Grouse hearing the noise .

'' Opps , i guess i should finish this quick , before Mr . Grouse finds me '' said Leni as she takes out from her waist the revolver she used on the road getting ready to shoot . But the Werewolf gets back on his feet and dodges Leni ' s revolver .

'' Youre very stubborn , you know that right ? '' said Leni to the werewolf .

'' Who ever is there leave my backyard now . I may be old but i can still hear lots of noises '' said Mr. Grouse as he was coming closer to the door to see who was making all that noise in his backyard .

'' Come one will you stay still you stupid son of bitch '' said Leni seeing that this werewolf was much hard to kill it . But then Leni was surprised that the werewolf can jump that high and pins her down on the grass getting ready to eat Leni .

'' Ohh no you dont '' said Leni using the revolver again and shoots the neck of the werewolf , who started to get of from Leni .

Leni used that moment to get up and starts to shoot the legs and the hands of the werewolf so that she can kill it much easier . After she did that she puts the revolver inside his mouth and starts to say to him :

'' Awww whats wrong you stupid mutt ? Does it hurt ? Here let me help you out you stupid mothefucker '' said Leni as she pulls the trigger and the werewolf is killed with blood coming from his mouth on the ground after at least 8 bullets where shoot right in his face .

Hearing all thoose noises Mr . Grouse is finally outisde and looks around , but found nothing at all .

'' Huh , who ever it was i guess he left when he heard me coming outside " said Mr Grouse going back inside the house , not noticing Leni hidding behind a tree with the dead corpse of the werewolf .

'' Phew , that was to damm close , good to know that i always charge the ammo magazine of my revolver again and again when i fight with these monsters until they stay down for good . Ohh well time to go home and i think i have found interesting on what to do with you'' said Leni to the dead werewolf picking from her belt a knife and gets ready to cut the werewolf into many pieces . Next to her Leni saw an axe that probably Mr. Grouse was using to cut wood with it . So she grabs it also and plans to cut the head of the werewolf .

* * *

'' Geez Leni what is taking you so much ? '' asked Lola still waiting at the front door for he second eldest sister .

'' Sorry i had some problems getting the gift out from my bike and has anyone heard something weird outside ? '' asked Leni trying to make sure her family did not heard anything from the fight she had with the werewolf .

'' In a house with so much noise ? No we havent heard anything '' said Lola .

'' Okay , just making sure . Ohh here is youre gift a nice pink dress for you next beauty competition and für sweater for you Lola , one for me and many other for the rest of you guys'' said Leni giving to everyone there für sweaters .

'' What kinda für is this ? It smells kinda weird ''said Lincoln .

'' Werewolf für . I ripped every part of the werewolf with my knife and made this beautifull für sweater and you all know how good i am with a nedlee in my hand ,so it was very easy to make the sweater '' said Leni to her only brother .

'' Haha , very funny Leni , creppy but funny '' said Lincoln going straight to his room . Leni looks then at her siblings going back to there rooms and starts to speak again to the audience :

'' Looks like the coast is clear . So what was i saying again ? Ohh yeah like i said before i will say it one more time '' Do you believe in monsters ? '' said Leni .

'' Well i sure do . And if youre asking why i killed all thoose monsters well then , let me share you a little secret of mine . My family dosent know that i am a Monster Slayer but dont say anything to my family they only think i am only good at fashion'' said Leni to the audience as she was heading to her room .

Meanwhille outside many people were feeling sick and some started to puke as they were looking at the body of a creature that was decapitated and all her other body parts have been removed and scattered all around the neighborhood , whille black crows were eating his flesh and the homless dogs eating every organ part and the bones also with there mouths covered in blood . It was the werewolf that Leni ripped him apart a couple of minutes ago just like she said to her only brother .

* * *

 **Okay chapter 1 is done . And i The Storyteller993 presents to you all " Leni Loud Monster Slayer " . Hope you like it and review on it see you all next time . Be safe everyone .**


	2. The Past

**We are finally back with chapter 2 Leni Loud Monster Slayer . And just like i said in the first chapter i will say it again bad language and scary stuff will appear in next future chapters of this fanfic . With that being said enjoy and sorry for my grammar writting this story request .**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Past

" In this world there are two type of monsters .One is an ugly creature like you see in horror movies , whille the other one disguise himself into a human . But even so there true nature is revealed and nobody cant stop them , except for me of course " said a female voice to the audience .

 **Somewhere in the Royal Woods Forest ...**

We see a group of people walking in the forest very late at night wearing black robes . This group was none other then a dark cult that believed power can be found only in the darkness . The cult suddenly stopped walking when the leader stopped and started to speak with his followers .

" My friends , tonight we shall obtain supreme power . Tonight we are gonna show that thoose belive were are not just a group of psychos . Tonight we will embrace the power of the darkness " said the leader of the cult he was leading .

Just then two group members appeared in front of the leader dragging alongside two innocent people who were tied up so they cant run away . The leader of the dark cult takes out his knife and was getting ready to stab the two innocent people .

* * *

The moon suddenly started to turn red , meaning that something really bad will happen . The hostages where crying for there lives as the leader was about to stab them in there hearts .

" Time to receive absolute power " said the leader of the dark cult . As the leader was about to stab the two innocent people someone shoots him straight in the hand .

Screaming in pain tthe leader started to speak :

" Who dares to shoot me ? " asked the leader .

" I dare " said one of his followers who takes down the black robe , revealing to be none other then Leni Loud .

" Who the hell are you ? " asked the leader again .

" Leni Loud , Monster Slayer at youre service " said Leni to the leader .

" What ? What are you talking about there are no such things as monsters here " said the leader .

* * *

" Actually there are , you idiots are the monsters here . I have been tasked to solve a case with missing people from Royal Woods . People that were being seen in the forest with you guys . Dark pentagrams , dead bodies left in the woods and now this crazy ritual " said Leni .

Seeing that he cant lie , the leader yells at his men to capture her , but Leni knew this was gonna happen she started to speak :

" Sorry for having to do this but ... that was the only thing Leni said to them , as she grabs from her back a katana ready to do some damage . One by one , Leni cut there hands , legs , and there heads with blood covering her body . Her eyes looked like she was enjoying this alot .

The leader heard his men screaming and yelling really loud . A couple of minutes have passed and all the followers were on the cold ground dead , with many parts of there bodies scattered all around the area .

" That feelt so damm good , more i want so more , but to bad it had to end " said Leni with a scary smile on her face , looking like she still can go on a few more rounds .

" You monster " said the leader who started to run away from Leni . But he never left to far away as he was shoot in the head falling down on the ground .

" Target eliminated " said a another voice who was being seen with a sniper in his hand , it revealed himself to be a boy around Leni 's age .

" Dammit Leni , you really need to control yourself . If you will do that to much , we wont have a place to work " said the the boy coming close to her .

* * *

" Sorry , i was having just to much fun " said Leni to him as she puts her katana back on her back .

" Look i know , you were just trying to let out some steam, but even so you really need to control yourself sometimes " said the boy again to her .

" Ohh shut up . You dont have any kinda balls in you . Guess being my sister 's boyfriend made you soft , Bobby " said Leni to him .

The boy revealed himself from the shadows to be none other then Bobby Santiago just like Leni said so . Looking at her Booby points at her to go take a shower , she really needs one after killing all thoose followers .

" Thanks for telling me , but you should also get yourself out of here , Lori is waiting for you to show up on youre date " said Leni to him . Looking at the watch around his hand Booby saw he was late at his date with Lori , so without even thinking he left , leaving Leni alone in the forest .

" Time for me to go home " said Leni , but just then she hears some footsteps in the forest and she noticed some followers have survived . Leni knew that if she lets one of them to survive who knows what will happen later on . So with a smile on her face she started to run after the last survivors with a smile on her face knowing that she can have a little more fun .

* * *

 **Meanwhille ...**

Bobby finally arrived at the Royal Woods Restaurant were his date was waiting for him . Lori was glad to see her boyfriend finnaly appearing .

" Sorry for being late Lori , i had some little problems at my job " said Bobby to her .

" It's okay , boo **-** boo **-** bear , you showed so i am gonna forgive you this time "said Lori to him .

" And if you ever need some help on youre job , just let me know " said Lori again to him .

" Thanks , but this job is much harder then you think . Plus i dont wanna see you getting hurt " said Bobby to her . Lori hugged Bobby at that moment being so happy that he is worried for her .

" Anyway let's forget about my job and enjoy our date " said Booby to her which Lori nodded in agreement .

" So how is youre family doing , and how does youre brother is acting around my sister ? "asked Booby trying to find a subject to talk about .

" Eveyrhting is normal , normal in a way in my family , everyone is very busy with there stuffs , especially Leni " said Lori to her boyfriend .

" Ohh , well i bet she is trying to support all of you " said Booby to her , knowing why Leni is working so hard .

" She is , but i wish she could take it easy . You know it's been 4 years already since Chaz ... you know ... died " said Lori not liking to bring back bad memories from the past .

" I know Lori , and i am also sorry for asking how youre family is doing " said Booby to her wishing he should have keept his mouth shut . As much as he hated himslef Bobby knew why Chaz died , but his job forbidden him to tell .

" No it's okay , boo **-** boo **-** bear , no need to be . Nobody could have survived that fire " said Lori to him . She knew that Booby never meant to say something bad to her . Ever since Chaz died the whole family tried to cheer up Leni , and after lots and lots of struggle they managed to make Leni feel better , at least thats what they where thinking at that time .

" I know , but i still wish i could have keept my mouth shut " said Bobby knowing that the whole fire was the story that was being told , so that nobody could know what exactly happened with Chaz .

* * *

" Look Booby please dont be upset about it . I know that Chaz was youre friend also but we need to move on " said Lori to him .

" Youre right , sorry for acting that way " said Bobby to him , which she hugs him again .

" To bad , Leni cant think that way to forgive herself " said Bobby to himself .

Back in the forest Leni took down the last survivors of the dark cult , she was standing down near a tree looking at the stars .

" Chaz i hope youre thinking at me , i wish i could see you again to tell you how sorry i am " said Leni to herself with some tears falling down from her face .

She falls asleep and starts dreaming the time she and Chaz spend time as a couple . They looked really happy , untill fire was all around the couple with Chaz on the ground with blood coming from him . and behind him was a man with a black katana smilling .

" You failed to save him . You should have stayed out of this " said the man towards Leni which she was in horror seeing her boyfriend dead .

Leni suddenly opens her eyes to know it was another nightmare she had . But she really hated having this nightmare again . Looking back at the stars she starts to speak again :

" One day i will avenge you Chaz . Until then i wont stop hunting down all the monsters in this world "said Leni to hereself getting up and starts to go get her bike and to leave the forest .

* * *

 **Back with Lori and Bobby ...**

Bobby and Lori where trying to enjoy there date after they decided to move on from what they were speaking . They talked about there future plans and how awesome it would be to have kids and what kinda names they should have .

" I was thinking we should name our first born Roberta Loud " said Booby to Lori .

" Not bad , what you think of this one . Ronalda Lori Loud "said Lori to him .

Suddenly his phone was started to be heard and Bobby told her to hold on until he picks up . Looking to se who is calling him , he got really pissed to know it was his boss .

" Hey boss " said Booby .

" Aha , aha , what right now ? But i am in the middle of my date " said Bobby .

" Okay , okay , coming geez " said Bobby closing his phone .

" Babe sorry , i have to go something go , my boss called me saying they need my help . But i will make it up to you i promsie " said Booby to her .

" Okay " said Lori to him . And with that Bobby left , he reaches his car and noticed Leni waiting for him on her bike .

" Damm , the boss is cruel to not let you clean yourself " said Bobby as he and Leni left for there next job .

" A job , is a job " said Leni back at him .

" Hey youre sweating , please dont tell me you had another nightmare " said Booby as he noticed the sweat on Leni .

" Great the boss is so gonna kill me if he hears you had another nightmare . Last time he made me go hunting level 10 monsters solo " said Booby.

" Stop being such a pussy and a crybaby , we have a job and that is what counts the most " said Leni to him .

" Language Leni " said Bobby to her .

* * *

" Just please tell me you have youre sniper ready " said Leni to him .

" Never leaving home , without my trusty little friend " said Booby pointing at his sniper next to him .

" Good , now lets finish this job i really need some beauty sleep , and a shower and some food " said Leni looking really irritated .

" And a new attitude if you ask me " said Bobby which he gets scared when Leni puts her katana next to his neck .

" Did you said something ? " asked Leni .

" Huh ? No , no nothing at all " said Bobby to her and with that Leni puts back her katana on her back .

" Okay then , time to go wild again " said Leni with another sick smile on her face .

" This girl is really scary . Chaz you have my deppest respect forever being able to handle Leni "said Bobby to himself .

* * *

 **And there you have it everyone chapter 2 of Leni Loud Monster Slayer . Dont forget to review and i hope eveyone will enjoy this chapter and will see each other next time . The Storyteller993 is out , be safe everyone .**


End file.
